This invention is concerned with security of lockers, safes, desks, cabinets or other such storage devices assigned for temporary or long-term use. In particular, the invention relates to a lock operated by an electronic identification means for such storage situations.
Electric locks are well known. For example, hotel safes for temporary use by guests have included digital locks with keypad and other electronic identification means to provide access to the hotel guest. In some cases, the guest is able to select his/her own combination for the lock and in others the guest is issued a pre-selected number or some electronic identification means used as the xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d for the lock device.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to have some relevance to this invention: 5,886,644 and 5,894,277.
There has been a need for an electro mechanical lock operated by an electronic identification means of relatively inexpensive construction with more versatility as to use on various standard designs of doors, modularity as to assembly, opposite hand use and bolt throw length, easy programmability and convenience and simplicity to the user, including adaptability and ease of use for persons with disabilities.
A variety of locks for lockers, safes and cabinets exist. Some are mechanical and work with keys or combination dials; some are electronic and operate with use of keypads or other electronic identification data. However, no single locking device has been able to address the problem of adaptability to various door types and door preparations. Metal lockers manufactured in the United States typically are equipped with a vertical locking bar, which locks the door unit to the frame in two or three points. The lock mechanism blocks this vertical locking bar. Alternatively, the locker employs a single point latch mechanism. In both cases the majority of lockers utilize a three-hole door preparation and a locking position that is standard. However, the bolt or latch length required for the three point locking bar is different from that required for a single point latch, making it difficult to use a single locking device which would fit for both applications.
Most wood doors are locked by small cam lock devices, which operate with the turning of the key and flipping of the cam mechanism. Again with the wood doors there are different locking points required for different doors. A locking mechanism shown by the instant invention provides a locking mechanism to address numerous door types and preparations as well as numerous functionalities.
An important object of the invention is to provide an electro mechanical lock that fits to various standard door preparations without any modification, providing instant retrofit capability to various types of doors, and including programmable bolt extension length that is adjustable to the particular locking application. Another object of the invention is to provide a locking mechanism that is easy to use by people with disabilities. Yet another objection of the invention is to allow numerous functionalities to cover different usages. A further object is to provide improved bolt drive systems for the lock units described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,886,644 and 5,894,277, and the disclosure of those patents are incorporated herein by reference.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.